1. Field
The teachings in accordance with the exemplary embodiments of this present disclosure generally relate to a system and method for controlling torque of induction motor in electric vehicle, and more particularly to a system and method for controlling torque of induction motor in electric vehicle, configured to solve torque control problems caused by saturation of magnetic flux, parameters of induction motor and changes in battery voltages during control of torque in the induction motor using a look-up table, thereby enhancing accuracy in torque control.
2. Background
A method using torque compensation logic was conventionally applied to compensate torque change caused by temperature change in an interior permanent magnet synchronous motor for hybrid electric vehicle. However, the conventional method has shortcomings in that only temperatures are considered in torque control in induction motor and it is insufficient to cope with factors such as saturation of magnetic flux of induction motor and changes in battery voltages, making it difficult to accurately control the torque of the induction motor.